After we got busted
by KassfromVenus
Summary: Seddie One-shot post iOAR, The moment you never got to see when Sam and Gibby ran the restaurant. Freddie hears Sam and Billy Boots s discussion after the incident.


**Hello everyone! A few nights ago I couldn´t sleep cause i was inspired, so i stayed up writing, and since I actually like what i wrote decided to upload it. **

**This is a Seddie One-shot and it's a sequel of the episode iOAR, I hope you guys like it. **

_**Disclaimer: Icarly and all the characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**_

Freddie´s POV

I was leaving the classroom with Carly after we spent 30 whole minutes trying to explain to Mrs. Briggs the reason of our earlier absence in her class, which was a total waste of time because apparently, getting attacked by a full of corn security robot built by the Shay´s older sibling was not believable enough for her, _Even when she knows Spencer!_

"I can´t believe she gave us detention for 2 hours" I heard Carly complaining once we were out of Mrs. Briggs hearing. "I haven´t been there since that time we had to broadcast from detention because of Sam, a few years ago" she cried obviously upset about going back.

"Neither do I" I said while we both started walking to the detention room. "Who knows how many delinquents are we gonna find in there" I stated feeling a little intimidated.

"Yeah… but hey maybe Sam is there too" she said thinking positive, but i did catch the lack of hope in her voice, and i understand.

Ever since Gibby´s started, it has taken all of Sam´s attention, we hardly get to talk to her more than 5 minutes when we are in the restaurant, and she is too tired after work to hang with us at Carly´s place, so is normal that Carly was starting to miss spending time with her best friend.

"I wouldn´t count on that… she´s been so busy with Gibby lately that she doesn´t get in trouble" Okay I didn´t meant to sound that bitter but i couldn´t help it, because even if is hard to admit it, i miss her too. Luckily Carly didn´t seem to notice.

"You´re probably right, I haven´t seen that pair in a while" She said. I couldn´t help but feel a little weird after hearing her answer. _When did Sam and Gibby started to be considered as a pair?_ Sam´s name was usually paired up with Carly or Freddie, but these past days it has changed to include Gibby´s too. That sounded inexplicably wrong and made something tumble in my stomach.

I didn't reply to her fact as we arrived to our destination and took seat on the front of the class. The teacher looked at us puzzled, possibly not expecting to see us there, but didn't say anything.

I looked around us to see who else got detention. And even though i predicted that the blonde wasn´t going to be there, i felt a bit disappointed. But we did find Wendy sitting there talking to a girl whose hair was dyed red_. Yep they were Sam´s old prank partners _

Everything stayed in silence the first five minutes, but then the teacher left the room threatening to get back if he heard a noise. But it was as first time we went to detention, once the door was closed everybody started talking.

Carly and I stood up and made our way to the back, where Wendy and the other girl were talking. As we arrived we heard something that instantly caught our attention.

"He was so stupid! You don´t want to get on Puckett´s bad side just like that" the girl with the weird hair color said. Carly and i looked at each other questionably.

"I know, does he want to die?" Wendy replied laughing, and then they spotted us standing there so they greeted us.

"Did Sam get herself in trouble again?" Carly asked them sounding really concerned and i looked at the girls expectantly.

"I think the one that indeed is going to be in trouble is Billy Boots, after Sam is done with him" was the reply we got, and i raised an eyebrow, _I thought that guy wasn't studying in Ridgeway anymore_. Then she must have noticed our confused expressions because she continued. "I heard he just got back to school after they let him out of juvie, but that´s not what matters, the thing is that he got Sam and Gibby busted and he by himself got Mr. Howard to the basement so they got caught" she finished saying and we looked at her in shock. That makes sense then, because i don't think Sam is taking it easy.

"So Gibby´s got shut down?" I asked feeling bad for our friends.

"Nah, i was there when it happened and Principal Franklin allowed them to keep running business, all in secret of course" the red haired girl said. Wow how do they manage to always turn things on their favor?.

"That's great! then maybe Sam is not that mad" was Carly´s response probably worried that Sam would do something stupid.

"Are you kidding!? He won´t get that lucky, i just bumped into her in the hall a few minutes ago and she was looking for him, so he is probably already being beaten by now" Wendy said looking satisfied by it. I on the other hand was starting to worry.

I know that Sam is really strong and all, but this guy was from juvie as well… so who knows how much strength he had developed in these past years.

The girls convinced Carly that her friend would tear Billy to pieces so she didn't have to worry, but i couldn't stay that calm and exited the room with the excuse of going to the bathroom.

In my way to the men´s room i looked around some parts of the school to see if i could find Sam, but there was no sign of her so when i got to the bathroom I decided to actually enter.

I washed my face at the sink and look at my own reflection. _She is probably done with her fight by now, is stupid to look for her _ I thought and decided to go back to detention, just when i was about to open the door…

"BOOTS!" I heard the distant voice i wanted to hear and got frozen in my place. My hands were holding the door´s handle and i wasn´t sure if i should have come out. .

"D..Don't get any closer Puckett!" said a nervous voice from a boy, sounding closer to where i was, i decided to stay inside.

"Don´t you dare to get in the men´s room Billy, you know that´s not stopping me" I heard Sam´s harsh voice a lot closer than before "Relax dude i'm not gonna hit you, i just wanna talk to you "

_What? Since when did Sam prefers to talk when she is dealing with this things? _I didn't know how to react, i was prepared to stop an enraged Sam swaging her butter sock against this guy, but instead it seemed that i was gonna accidentally eavesdrop their conversation.

Sam´s POV

I kept walking trough the school trying to find my target, but he was nowhere to be found. I asked some people if they had seen him around, a few of them told me to look for him near the cafeteria, so i did. The school was mainly empty by that time.

Just as i thought i wouldn't find him today I finally saw a guy with a broken arm walking through one of the halls. I yelled his name, expecting him to stop his tracks, which he did, looking terrorized when i walked in his direction.

"D..Don´t get any closer Puckett!" he exclaimed nervously and i noticed he took a glance of the bathroom´s door that was just a few steps away from him, so i decided to talk.

"Don't you dare to get in the men´s room Billy, you know that´s not stopping me" I told him with a harsh voice, enjoying how his face turned white and his foot got frozen in midair. _What a coward _I rolled my eyes at him and continued "Relax dude i'm not gonna hit you, _at least not now_,i just wanna talk to you"

That seemed to calm him down cause he relaxed his stance. So i started to speak again. "I can't believe you fell as low to tell on us, that's not how we deal with problems Bill, you have no code!" I started to raise my voice at the end. And i meant what i said, we were both from juvie and there were codes that can´t be broken, even by me, one of the most important was _You don´t tell._

"I have codes! But you gave me no option when you broke my arm just to defend that idiot!" Billy yelled at me looking hurt, like i was the one who betrayed him. It got me mad at him.

"You know better than me that you deserved that beating! I told you to not cause trouble, to take it easy and you didn't listen, you just acted like a jerk" I replied glaring at him as he got closer to me. _What does he have in his head? _

"Who cares!? You were supposed to be my friend and instead you decided to jump in defense of *Gibby* of all people, the stupid clown we used to harass and make fun of a few years ago" Hearing him say that, got me furious. I don't need to be reminded of the time i tormented Gibby´s life, i mean i still make fun of him sometimes, but at that time it was different, and it just makes me feel guiltier cause i know i was cruel and he didn´t deserved it. He made a move to put his hands in my shoulders but i pushed him away.

"Cut the crap Boots! Don't act like a victim bringing the friendship thing, in that case you shouldn't have accused me" I shot back at him tired of his drama "And just so you know things have changed, i'm not proud of what i did and i don't consider Gibby as my victim anymore _at least not all the time_, but one of my best friends, so keep your mouth shut" I said firmly, secretly feeling nauseous because of how sappy that sounded, and knowing i wouldn't admit that in front of anyone ever again. I just wanted Billy to back off.

These past months i´ve gotten to know Gibby a lot better than before, and since we started this restaurant thing together, i began to see him in a different light. And no i don't like him as anything more than a friend, but i realized he wasn´t as dumb as i thought he was, and that I could count on him if i needed. Especially since i was avoiding being near to Carly and Freddie.

"What happened to you Sammy? So now you´re just besties with Gibby? Since when did you get so softie? I also heard you dated that stupid nerd from iCarly, is that true as well?" He answered looking disgusted by the idea and i unconsciously flinch. _Who does he think he is? My dad?... Okay bad reference._

"That´s none of your business Billy, and if you keep asking that many questions i swear i'm gonna break your good arm too cause you are getting on my nerves" I spat at him now angry because he has touched a significant chord by mentioning my previous relationship, usually i would have hit him but i wasn't really in the mood that day. It seemed enough to shut him up because i saw with satisfaction a bit of fear in his face.

"I came here cause i know you´re going to find out sooner or later that Gibby´s is still running" I said regaining my calmness and getting to the point i wanted to reach. He stared at me surprised.

"Why are you telling me this?" Was his confused answer.

"Cause by now i guess you should have noticed that the only reason i haven´t got the fudge out of you yet is just cause i once called you my friend" I started saying taking a step towards him and looking directly at his eyes.

"But I warn you Billy, if you dare to accuse us again with any teacher or you mess with me, Gibby and the restaurant again, i will make your life a fucking hell, even if i have to turn to my family to make that happen, are we clear?" I blurted grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He nodded repeatedly his head and look at me scared.

After that i let go of his shirt and started to walk the way back to the basement. People who heard about the incident probably expect to see a destroyed Billy Boots tomorrow morning, but_ I guess it's not that bad to stay a little normal once in a while._

Freddie´s POV

"Who cares!? You were supposed to be my friend and instead you decided to jump in defense of Gibby of all people, the stupid clown we used to harass and make fun of a few years ago" I heard him yelling at her and i clenched my fist, i don't like people talking like that about my friends. I was about to go out and yell to that idiot but Sam spoke again.

"Cut the crap Boots! Don't act like a victim bringing the friendship thing, in that case you shouldn't have accused me" she took a little breath.

"And just so you know things have changed, I'm not proud of what i did and i don't consider Gibby as my victim anymore, but one of my best friends, so keep your mouth shut" was her firm response. I know it shouldn't have hurt, but it did. It wasn't my imagination these past months; I´ve noticed Sam started to be nicer to Gibby.

I knew they were getting closer, even Carly has noticed, but hearing it from her felt like a punch on the stomach.

It´s not that i don't like them being friends… it´s just that i can´t help but feel a little replaced. In the past we used to be close, but I don't know where we stand now. _Does she even consider me as her friend anymore? _

"I also heard you dated that stupid nerd from iCarly, is that true as well?" hearing him talking about me got my attention back to the conversation.

"That´s none of your business Billy, and if you keep asking that many questions i swear i'm gonna break your good arm too cause you are getting on my nerves" I frowned to her answer. _So now what? You just get defensive when he bashes your *best friend*? But Freddie is not worth the effort _I know i was being illogical but i was so freaking mad at her, she never defended me like she did with Gibby, not even when we dated.

"Cause I guess you should have noticed by now ,that the only reason i haven´t got the fudge out of you yet is just cause you were once my friend" and that sentence just reaffirms the fact that i don't really know Sam, i thought i did, but i was wrong.

I never knew she was good friends with Billy Boots, due to the fact that she had never mentioned him, just like many of things in her life. He talked to her like she owned him an explanation, _Did they have something? _I don't know, she is a mystery for me now.

People probably would think I'm making a storm in a glass of water, but it has been really difficult since the break up, beginning with the awkwardness that followed it.

We got back to being friends, or at least I thought that. But then she started to insult me again, so i insulted her back. But things were not the same; our fights were not funny anymore. _At least not for me_

Just a few weeks ago she blatantly flirted with that guy from One Direction and forced him to go in a date with her, _forced the first 3 minutes if you ask me_. Is it a sign that she´s moved on? _If she´s not, she is really good at hiding it_ Is that so bad that i didn't want her to be?

"But i warn you Bill, if you dare to accuse us again with any teacher or you mess with me, Gibby and the restaurant again, i will make your life a fucking hell, even if I have to turn to my family to make that happen, are we clear?" And there she goes threatening as always. I don't understand how someone so small could sound and look that intimidating.

But that's one of the things i like about her. Yes I'm still not over Sam_, how pathetic am I_?

I thought she still loved me, but her actions spoke otherwise. I even went back to chasing Carly thinking Sam would get jealous or at least give me some attention, but i don't think it worked as i expected.

It looked that their conversation was over because i heard their footsteps vanishing in the distance. I finally got out of the men´s room and started to walk towards the exit, i wasn't in the mood to go back to detention, even though i knew it would gain me more trouble.

All of this thinking was useless, it was pretty clear that Sam no longer has feelings for me, i realize that breaking up was one of the worst decisions in my life.

But complain is worthless now… She is moved on, and i guess its time for me to try harder to do it as well.

_Easier said than done…_

**And that´s it my friends **

**I had never written a story in English before so please don't get too harsh on me. I decided to write it in this way because I know these section´s readers are mainly Americans so i thought it was worth the effort. **

**This is also the first Seddie one-shot I´ve ever created, so I hope you enjoyed reading as I did writing. **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
